Inazuma Eleven Go:Ventisca y Vendaval
by Shirou Kiyama
Summary: Una historia puede cambiar mucho con solo un personaje más o menos.Acompañad al Raimon Go y a mi OC para ver cuanto podría haber cambiado.Mal summary,pero podría ser peor(Creo).
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven GO:La Ventisca y el Vendaval.**

_Como es mi primer fic, quiero dedicárselo al fanático del Tenmaoi(Alias Jesse ''Frost'' Bravo),a mi Taicho,a mis compañeros de clase,a mis sempais en fanfiction como MariaPotterWood o Mario-Mizanin y a mi mejor amigo y prácticamente mi aniki,Sergio José Castiñeiras Otero(O como yo le llamo,Ic-kun).Va por vosotros!_

Aclaraciones:Esta historia sucede 20 años después del Inazuma Eleven normal pero los de Inazuma Eleven GO tienen la edad del anime. También introduciré diversos OCs que hay en mi perfil. Lo de los 20 años es para que pueda introducir los OC que son hijos de los Inazuma Japan. En caso de leerlo algún fan Endaki o Tsunatouko,que conste que no tengo nada en contra de estas parejas,pero sencillamente amo el Endoutouko y además tan solo hay un fic en español de esta pareja. Tratare de ajustarme lo más posible al canon pero hace mucho que vi GO y no prometo nada.

Vemos a un chico castaño de ojos azules y a un peliblanco de ojos verdes entrar corriendo al Raimon.

-Llegamos a tiempo-exclamó el castaño con una sonrisa aliviada en la cara,para a continuación recibir un coscorrón del peliblanco -Auh,¿y eso a que viene?

-A que es tu culpa que llegaramos tarde. Aki-neechan te dijo que no te quedaras hasta tarde viendo la repetición del partido entre Orpheo y Inazuma Japan pero tu noooo...-le reclamo el peliblanco a su amigo-A veces me pregunto por que soy tu amigo Tenma-musitó con aire pensativo

-Porque va a ser... ¡Porque juntos seremos miembros de los próximos Inazuma Eleven!-exclamó extendiendo el puño hacia el cielo el recién nombrado Tenma haciendo sonreír a su compañero

-Por supuesto Tenma,o dejare de llamarme Shirou Kiyama.-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa apacible-Pero lo mejor sera ir ya a ver el club,¿OK?

-Claro que si,vamos allá-exclamó Tenma sumamente emocionado

Emoción que se termino al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la vieja caseta del club. De inmediato se encontraron con una mujer peliazul con unas gafas en la frente que los miro con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó sorprendida de ver a alguien junto a la antigua caseta.

-Veníamos a unirnos al equipo de fútbol,pero parece que el club esta destruido-dijo Shirou mirándola como si tratara de recordar algo.

-No que va,esta es la antigua caseta de los tiempos de Endou y los otros,ahora hay una nueva-explicó la peliazul mirándola con nostalgia.

-¿No sera usted por casualidad Otonashi Haruna?-saltó Shirou de improvisto

-¿Are?¿Me conoces?-Pregunto Otonashi preguntándose de que le sonaba ese peliblanco.

-No personalmente,pero mis padres,mi tío y Aki-neechan sí. Soy Kiyama Shirou y mi compañero es Matsukaze Tenma,encantado.-sonrió el ojiverde extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Eres el hijo de Hiroto?-preguntó Haruna sorprendida de que Hiroto tuviera un hijo

-Hai,de Kiyama Hiroto y Yagami Reina,a parte el tío Fubuki me trata como si fuera su sobrino de verdad.-respondió Shirou relajadamente.

De pronto,se escucho un estruendo ensordecedor proveniente de de la zona central del instituto.

-¡Oh no,ahí esta el campo de fútbol!-exclamó Haruna presa del pánico.

-Y a que esperamos?,vamos hacía allí-ordenó Shirou con una mirada llena de determinación.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con una escena sumamente terrorífica. Todos los jugadores del Raimon se encontraban regados por el suelo mientras se distinguía entre todos ellos de pie la figura de un joven de cabello negro con reflejos azul oscuro. El se dio la vuelta mostrando sus ojos de pupila rasgada y color naranja. Shirou y él se miraron con sorpresa al recordar quien era el otro.

-¿Kyousuke?-preguntó Shirou incrédulo.

-¿Shirou?-preguntó también el recién nombrado Kyousuke

-¿Os conoceis?-pregunto Haruna a ambos.

-Por supuesto de hecho él y su hermano Yuichi son mis dos mejores amigos de la infancia.-contestó Shirou-Pero,¿que haces tu aquí Kyousuke?

-He venido a destruir al Raimon-dijó Kyousuke tratando de sonar amenazante pero sin afectar en lo más mínimo a Shirou

-O sea que tú,un fanático del fútbol (y de Goenji Shuuya sobretodo) vienes a destruir el instituto en el que jugo él junto al resto de Inazuma Japan-resumió Shirou la situción actual con escepticismo

-Te equivocas, yo ahora odio el fútbol-dijó Kyousuke mirándole con ira

-Y voy yo y me lo creo,Tsurugi siempre has sido malo mintiendo pero tratar de mentirme a mi,que te conozco desde pequeño,con una mentira tan evidentemente falsa es una estupidez-le riño Shirou

-Si me crees o no no es mi problema,pero ahora yo soy un SEED del Fifth Sector y os demostare nuestra superioridad.-dijo Tsurugi mientras chutaba con todas sus fuerzas el balón que tenía a los pies contra ambos jovenes.

-Tenma, yo me encargo de esto, tu protege a los miembros del 2º Raimon.-ordenó al momento de detener el tiro de Tsurugi de con una patada para asombro de los jugadores del Raimon en el suelo.

-¿2º Raimon?-le dijo Tenma confundido.-Quieres decir que ellos no son el verdadero Raimon Eleven

-Por supuesto que no lo son,sus uniformes son blancos y deberías recordar las palabras de Aki-nee``El uniforme del Raimon es amarillo como un veloz relámpago,dado que precisamente eso encarna el Raimon,la Inazuma no Ishi(Voluntad del Relámpago)´´-recitó Shirou de cabeza,antes de volver a su encarnizado encuentro con Tsurugi.

Los miembros del Raimon miraban aquel encuentro sorprendidos,al ver que como aquel que los había vencido era igualado por el peliblanco.

-Ya me has hartado,Shirou-gritó Tsurugi mientras comenzaba su Hisatsu de tiro-Death Sword(Espada Letal)

Sin embargo,y para el asombro de todos salvo Tenma, Shirou salto dando una vuelta en el aire con su pierna envuelta en hielo para a continuación chutar el esférico con ella lanzando el balón envuelto en una congelante aura azulada contra Tsurugi de nuevo.

-Kori no Ryuusei(Meteoro de Hielo)-exclamó Shirou tras chutar

El balón golpeo a Tsurugi mandándolo a volar hacia atrás,pero él logro recuperarse en el aire y tras colocarse en tierra de nuevo chasqueo los dedos apareciendo a sus espaldas otros diez jugadores.

-Aun si eres tan poderoso como un SEED,no puedes usar un Keshin ni tampoco vencer tu solo a todo un equipo así que el Raimon esta acabado igual-dijo Tsurugi con una maníaca sonrisa.

-Alguien ha pedido refuerzos-se escucho una voz a sus espaldas. De inmediato todos se giraron para encontrarse con un equipo capitaneado por un chico de pelo y ojos autentico Raimon había llegado.

Yo:Bueno espero que les gustara el capitulo y recuerden darle al botón de abajo antes de irse(Solo si les ha gustado) que dejen su opinión sobre lo que se puede mejorar. Se despide Shirou Kiyama,el Lobo Blanco. Matta en.

Tenma,Tsurugi y Shindou:Oye,que casi no hemos salido.

Yo:Ya saldreis, como os sigais quejando hago que os atropeye un camión,de acuerdo?

Trio del Raimon:S-Sí(Asustadísimos)

Yo:En fin,matta en de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inazuma Eleven GO:La Ventisca y el Vendaval.**

Disclaimer:Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo Shirou y alguno más adelante.

**Capítulo 2**

El que aparentaba ser el capitán del Raimon se acerco a ellos,causando que Tsurugi le mirara fijamente.

-Soy Shindou Takuto,capitán del Raimon.¿Que hacéis aquí?-dijo el castaño recientemente nombrado Shindou

-Yo soy Tsurugi Kyousuke,y somos su reemplazo Raimon,los Kuro no Kishi-se jactó Kyousuke con una diabólica sonrisa.-Así que enfrentémonos en un partido para que les demostremos nuestra superioridad.

Tras lograr que Furakabu(El que conducía la Caravana Inazuma)fungiera como arbitro,el partido estaba por comenzar.

-Disculpe,es usted Kudou Michiya-san?-preguntó Shirou al entrenador

-Exacto,y vosotros quienes sois?-pregunto Kudou al joven peliblanco y su amigo.

-Él es Matsukaze Tenma y yo soy Kiyama Shirou,encantado-los presento Shirou ante su futuro entrenador.

-Kiyama,como Kiyama Hiroto?-se sorprendió el entrenador(Algo casi imposible en el canon xD)

-Sí,de hecho él es mi padre. Lo que quería decirle es que nos permita jugar a nosotros Kudou-san...no,Kudou-kantoku-exclamó Shirou con sus ojos brillando en determinación,con Tenma detrás con el mismo brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo que a Kudou le recordó muchísimo a Endou Mamoru.

-Esta bien-dijo Kudou,metiendo a ambos en el campo en lugar de Minamisawa y el número 8.(Respecto a la formación,miraos la del capitulo 2 pero con los cambios antes comentados)

De inmediato el partido comenzó con un saque de Shirou hacía Shindou. Sin embargo,el balón fue casi de inmediato robado por un chico de cabello naranja y a lo Shishido(Realmente el unico que me acuerdo de los Kuro no Kishi)que se la paso a Tsrurugi,el cual tiro con su Death Sword con el mismo resultado que en el duelo anterior.

-Tenma,tu regatea y luego pásamelo-ordenó Shirou con una mirada determinada.

-Sí-asintió Tenma a las ordenes de su mejor amigo,comenzando a regatear a sus oponentes a una velocidad superior a la de cualquier otro jugador del Raimon,hasta que Tsurugi se le atravesó.-Tu,Tsurugi,por lo que he oído de Shirou eres alguien que ama el fútbol así que dime,por que ayudas al 5th Sector?

-Como si te lo fuera a decir. Ahora veréis mi superioridad-exclamó el oscuro delantero antes de que una gran cantidad de energía se juntara a su alrededor materializándose bajo la forma de un caballero-Este es mi Keshin,Kensei Lancelot(Espadachín Sagrado Lancelot)

De inmediato este lanzó a Tenma y a Shirou por los aires de un solo sablazo,para a continuación golpear el balón con su espada al tiempo que Tsurugi tiraba a puerta,marcando el primer gol del partido.

-Maldita sea,es que este es el poder de un Keshin?Es abrumador-pensó Shirou para a continuación arremeter con el balón en los pies hacía la porteria contraria,topándose con Kyousuke justo antes de tirar.-Kyousuke,lo he estado pensando y solo se me ocurre algo que sea más importante para ti que el fútbol así que dime,le ha pasado algo a Yuuichi-nii?-Al escuchar ese nombre vio que Tsurugi temblaba y supo que debía de ser eso.¿Que?¿Que le ha sucedido?

-Nii-san...esta lesionado de ambas piernas-confesó Tsurugi en un susurró tan bajo que solo Shirou lo escuchó.

-Claro,por eso trabaja para el 5th sector,seguro que necesita dinero para pagarle la operación a su hermano-dedujo correctamente Shirou mientras era mandado a volar de nuevo por Lancelot.

Mientras tanto Shindou observaba asombrado como esos dos alumnos de 1º daban mucho más de lo cualquiera de ellos estaba dando,y,con una nueva determinación,se coloco delante de Tsurugi mientras la misma energía que anteriormente había rodeado a Tsurugi le rodeaba a él tomando la forma de una especie de músico que de inmediato choco con Lancelot,logrando vencerlo y pasando le el balón a Shirou para instantes después colapsar en el suelo.

-El capitán ha dado todo y yo también pienso hacerlo-pensó Shirou dirigiéndose hacia la porteria contraria mientras la misma energía lo rodeaba a él,materializándose como un enorme lobo plateado de apariencia antropomórfica con una armadura del mismo verde que los ojos de Shirou-Ookami Shin Fenrir(Dios Lobo Fenrir).Este es mi Keshin y este su Hissatsu,Ookami Shin Howl(Aullido del Dios Lobo).-exclamó para a continuación lanzar el balón hacia el cielo al tiempo que el lobo lo cortaba en tres con sus garras que justo antes de entrar en la portería se juntaban de nuevo en uno solo con una potencia abrumadora,marcando así el gol del empate para a continuación sonar el silbato dando así el partido por acabado.

Tsurugi entonces se levanto y se acerco a Shirou ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse

-Siempre los partidos al extremo eh,Shirou?-comentó Tsurugi con una sonrisa calmada mientras Shirou se levantaba

-Si no,no sería yo.-respondió Shirou con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su amigo.-Por cierto,cuanto necesitas para la operación de Yuuichi?

-Etto...unos 15 millones de yens,por?-dijo Tsurugi,asombrándose al ver a Shirou extendiéndole un talón con la cantidad anotada-Pero que...?No puedo aceptarlo

-Y eso?Recuerda de quien soy hijo,esto es mi paga de 3 meses,y dado que soy alguien de gustos sencillos tengo ahorrado mucho más,así que quedatelo y usalo para pagar la operación de Yuuichi-niisan,pero con una condición.

-Cual?-preguntó Tsurugi anhelante de saber que tendría que hacer para curar a su hermano.

-Únete conmigo al Raimon y seamos miembros de los próximos Inazuma Eleven-respondió Shirou con una sonrisa al tiempo que Tenma,que había oído toda la conversación,se acercaba a ellos sonriendo también.

-Trato hecho-aceptó Tsurugi sonriendo como los otros al tiempo de que los tres juntaban sus manos,marcando así el comienzo de una nueva etapa para el Raimon.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bien,lamento la tardanza,pero me he bloqueado y solo puedo escribir los fines de semana. De paso me gustaría preguntarles si deberían unirse Aoyama y Echino(Los dos del eterno banquillo) al Raimon?¿Y Shuu y Hakuryuu?En caso de hacerlo añadiré otra gerente al Raimon,aunque no diré quien pero,para los que hayan visto la película del GO les sera fácil adivinarlo. De paso les digo que esta historia esta centrada en el punto de vista de Shirou y Tenma,por lo que escenas solo de Tsurugi,Shndou,etc...serán saltadas y sobreentendidas. También lamento el hecho de que Shirou parezca un pelin como el único del que trata el fic,tratare de hacerlo menos centrado en él solo(Sobretodo en los partidos,aunque teniendo en cuenta que del equipo de Tsurugi solo lo recuerdo a él y al hijo no reconocido de Shishido xD,es lógico que solo me centrara en el choque contra Tsurugi,en el cual él fue el más importante.

Matta ne

Shirou Kiyama-Yagami,el lobo blanco del Raimon


	3. Chapter 3

**Inazuma Eleven GO:La Ventisca y el Vendaval.**

Disclaimer:Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo Shirou y alguno más adelante.

**Capítulo 3**

Tras el partido,los 3 fueron junto al resto de 1er año a recibir la charla del director. Allí se encontraron con un chico bajito y sumamente parecido a un Pikachu. Este demostró un gran amor por el fútbol,por lo que decidieron que los acompañara a hacer la prueba del club. Al llegar a la puerta del club,se encontraron a una chica peliazul de ojos celestes y a un rubio platinado con ojos rojizos,los cuales se habian presentado para ser gerentes.

-Tenma,Shirou.-Saludo la peliazul.

-Ohaio,Aoi-chan-saludo Tenma

-Buenas,futura señora Matsukaze-dijo Shirou haciendo sonrojar a Tenma y la recien nombrada Aoi,para a continuación fijarse en el rubio,sorprendiendose al reconocerlo-¿Icarus?

-¿Shirou?-preunto igual de sorprendido el rubio.

-Disculpad pero,¿os conoceis?-interrogo Aoi a ambos chicos de cabellos claros.

-Hai, era pequeño,mi padre y mis tios me llevaban a sus reuniones con sus amigos que conocieron a lo largo de sus aventuras. Él es uno de los hijos de sus amigos,y el unico de nuestra edad. Os presento a Terumi Icarus,el hijo del famoso Aphrodi.-relato Shirou a los otros-Ama el fútbol como el que más,pero prefiere la música. De hecho,estas en el club de música también,me equivoco?

-En absoluto. Pero me gustaría poder ayudaros también con el club de fútbol de vez en cuando,si no es molestía.-respondio Shirou de forma calmada y serena.

-En fin,antes de responder a eso tendremos que entrar en el equipo,no?-comentó

Shirou a sus amigos.-Asi que vamos,a por la prueba!

-Sí!-respondieron los otros candidatos,para al entrar encontrarse con una escena los 11 jugadores del Raimon y todos los del segundo equipo,solo quedaban 9(Los que quedan en la serie original)

-Pero,y los demas?-pregunto Tenma viendo la ausencia de tantos jugadores.

-Se han ido. Les daba miedo que el 5th Sector enviara más SEEDs,tras ver lo que es capaz de hacer uno solo.-Explico Shindou.-Y vosotros?Que haceis aquí?

-Hemos venido para unirnos al Raimon.-exclamó Shirou con una mirada tan determinada que sorprendio al capitán.

-Esta bien,os hare una prueba. Tendréis que marcarnos un gol en una pachanga.

-Eto,disculpe Shindou-sempai,pero podria ser un 5vs5?-pregunto Shirou

-Pero vosotros solo sois 4,dado que los otros 2 al parecer quieren ser gerentes. Quien es el 5to?

-Era por si podía permitir a uno de los suyos jugar con nosotros...-respondio apenado el peliblanco-

-Esta bien,a quien?-dijo el capitán

-A Kirino Ranmaru-dijo Shirou sorprendiendo al Raimon y,sobre todo,a Kirino-Soy un gran fan suyo.

-De acuerdo. Kirino ,da el 100 por cien,OK?-dijo con voz de mando

-Si Shindou-acepto Kirino las ordenes.

De inmediato salieron a fuera,quedando en los aspirantes Shinsuke en la porteria(Por petición de Shirou),Kirino en la defensa,Tenma en el medio campo y Tsurugi y Shirou en la delantera. En el Raimon eran:en la porteria Sangoku,en la defensa Amagi,en el medio campo Hamano y el capitán y en la delantera Kurama. Con el saque de Shindou hacia Kurama comenzo el partido. El Raimon llego a la porteria lanzando Hamano el primer tiro,el cual fue detenido casi por reflejo por Shinsuke,el cual estaba sumamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. En cuanto se recompuso,se la paso a Tenma,el cual se encontro con Shindou y Amagi delante de él.

-No me detendreis.-exclamó con decisión.-Yo sere un Inazuma Eleven.-comenzo a correr hacia Shindou para a continuación hacer algo que sorprendio a todos salvo Shirou y Aoi-Soyokaze Step(Paso Suave del Viento)

Regateo a Shindou y Amagi con su hissatsu para lanzar un pase hacia los delanteros,los cuales tiraron a la vez por error,viendo por un segundo el balón rodeado de un aura de copos de nieve negros,para a continuación entrar en la porteria sin darle a Sangoku la oportunidad de realizar su Burning Catch(Captura Ardiente).

-Lo logramos...Lo hemos logrado!-exclamaron al unisono Tenma y Shinsuke,mientras Shirou y Tsurugi conversaban respecto al aura de ese ultimo tiro.

-Vaya novatos más interesantes tenemos este año,no Shindou?-pregunto Kirino a su mejor amigo sonriendo.

-Y que lo digas Kirino. Y que lo digas

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Siento la tardanza T.T. Es que he estado ultimamente muy ocupado. Me han comprado mi primer movil y el Martes me voy a Francia a participar en un concurso con unos compañeros de clase(Mejor dicho unas compañeras,porque somos yo,mi 2o mejor amigo y 5 chicas)A parte lo lamento por si el capitulo a pasado muy de corrido,pero he tenido que escribirlo todo hoy y no me ha dado tiempo a corregirlo. De paso,si dejan review por favor respondan a las preguntas que les hice en el anterior capitulo.(Mejor dicho respondelas tu Frost-sempai,dado que eres el unico que dejo review en el anterior capitulo).

En fin,sayonara

Matta ne

Shirou Kiyama,Raimon no Shirou Ookami(El Lobo Blanco del Raimon)


	4. Chapter 4

**Inazuma Eleven GO:La Ventisca y el Vendaval.**

Disclaimer:Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen,solo le pertenece a mi mejor amigo y Yusei a Frost Bravo-sempai. Creedme, de lo contrario haría que Shuu y Midorikawa me enseñaran todas sus técnicas y que Fubuki me enseñara a ligar.

**Capítulo 4**

Aquel día Shirou y Tenma se despertaron sumamente emocionados. Habían entrado en el Raimon,el equipo con el que habían soñado toda su vida! Ambos estaban determinados a demostrarles a todos lo grandiosos jugadores de fútbol que eran y a llevar al club a lo más alto. De inmediato se dirigieron al instituto para las practicas matutinas,encontrándose allí con el entrenador,el equipo del Raimon,Icarus,Aoi y un par de chicas más,las cuales eran una pelirroja con un lazo verde en la cabeza y actitud sumamente enérgica y una castaña clara de ojos lavanda que miraba a Shindou con devoción.

-Muy bien chicos,estos son los nuevos jugadores.-comenzó a presentarlos el entrenador Kudou-Son Kiyama Shirou-el albino dio un asentimiento para que supieran que se refería a él-Matsukaze Tenma-este saludo con un sonoro Ohayo minna!-Tsurugi Kyousuke-este simplemente movió la cabeza como si le diera igual que supieran quien era-Nishizono Shinsuke-el pequeño defensa se puso a saltar mientras saludaba.-Por otro lado,ellos son los nuevos managers. Sorano Aoi-esta saludo agitando la mano hacia los lados.-Yamana Akane.-la nombrado saco una foto para a continuación soreirles tranquilamente.-Midori Seto-la pelirroja saludo aclamando que mientras ella fuera la manager no les permitiría perder ni un partido.-Y el único chico,Terumi Icarus.-este saludó alzando dos dedos haciendo el símbolo de la paz,demasiado ocupado siguiendo el ritmo de la música que escuchaba en su móvil.-Estos son todos los nuevos miembros del equipo. Espero que se lleven bien y que disfruten jugando en el Raimon-remató las presentaciones con su seriedad de siempre,para después decirles a los chicos que se cambiaran y que comenzaran a entrenar.

Aquel entrenamiento les mostró la diferencia entre Tenma,Shirou y Tsurugi con el resto de ellos. Ninguno era capaz de robarle el balón a Tenma,y en cuanto Tsurugi o Shirou tiraban a puerta podía darse el gol por marcado. Shinsuke también demostró estar a un nivel muy similar al del resto del Raimon,lo cual era bastante impresionante teniendo en cuenta su pequeño tamaño y su poca experiencia como jugador.

Tras terminar el entrenamiento,cada uno se fue a su clase,resultando que Tsurugi,Shirou e Icarus estaban en una clase mientras que Tenma,Shinsuke y Aoi en la otra. En lo que a las clases se refiere,el comportamiento de los jugadores de una clase y los de la otra fueron sumamente dispares. Mientra que Tenma y Shinsuke no hacían caso alguno al profesor,excesivamente emocionados por jugar en el Raimon,Shirou,Tsurugi e Icarus demostraban una gran concentración en las clases,siendo también los que tenían las mejores notas en su expediente de toda la clase.

Una vez que comenzó la practica de la tarde,los resultados demostraron ser idénticos a los de la matutina siendo todos salvo Shindou y Kirino superados con suma facilidad,pese a en ningún momento los habían subestimado y habían ido con todo. Al terminar la practica,el entrenador les llamo para hablarles sobre el siguiente partido,un amistoso con el Instituto Eito. Al parecer,el 5th Sector había ordenado perder por 3-0,siendo Shinsuke y Tenma sorprendidos por esta información,mientras Shriou y Kyousuke solo soltaban un ''Me niego''que hizo a los demás mirarlos fijamente,diciéndoles Shindou que lo mejor era hacer caso al 5th Sector.

-Jamás lo haré,esos malditos están ensuciando el fútbol que tanto amamos con trucos y artimañas. El verdadero fútbol esta llorando!Jamás permitiré que nadie me ordene perder un partido,y menos todavia cuando ni siquiera he comenzado a jugarlo!-exclamo Shirou,negándose en rotundo a hacer caso al 5th Sector,cosa en la que recibía el apoyo de Tenma y Tsurugi(Y en menor parte de un aun en shock Shinsuke).

-Pero Shirou...-comenzó Kirino,que había comenzado a llevarse muy bien con Shirou,siendo la única persona que la primera vez que lo vio no lo confundía con una chica o se metía con su peinado rosa en dos coletas.

-Pero nada Kirino-sempai. Me da igual lo que me pase,jamas dejare que esos malditos me dominen. Si hace falta, jugaremos ese partido solo nosotros 4-dijó Shirou,señalando con su mano a Tenma,a Tsurugi, a Shinsuke y a si mismo.

-...No,4 no.-comenzó Kirino levantando la visto,mostrando unos ojos que echaban chispas de determinación-5.

-Pero Kirino,sabes lo que estas...-le comenzó a regañar el capitán,siendo interrumpido por un Kirino que lo callo con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que lo se Shindou. Pero también se que lo que más quiero en este mundo es volver a jugar al verdadero fútbol del Raimon. Y si hace falta enfrentarme al 5th Sector para lograrlo,créeme que lo haré.-dijo Kirino con un aura relampaguean-te de voluntad arremolinándose a su alrededor.

-_Así que esta era la Inazuma no Ishi(Voluntad del Relámpago) de la que me hablabais,eh To-san,Tío Shirou,Aki-neechan?_-pensó sonriendo el peliblanco.

Desde aquel día,fueron pasando los entrenamientos hasta el día del encuentro,siendo los mismos 5 los que habían decidido enfrentarse al 5th Sector. Justo antes del partido,los debutantes tenían cada uno su propia linea de pensamiento.

_-Miradme To-san,Ka-san,Tíos. Os demostrare que yo también seré un Inazuma Eleven._-eran los pensamientos del peliblanco delantero, que no hacían más que mostrar las ansias que tenía de demostrarle a todos lo que valía.

_-Mírame Yusei-nii,juro que seremos los más fuertes.Y,algún día,nos enfrentaremos a ti y lograre marcarte un gol._-pensaba Tenma acordándose de su primo y gran ídolo.

_-Yuuichi,juro que ire ganando todos los partidos hasta que podamos jugar juntos al fútbol de nuevo_-pensaba Tsurugi sonriendo de una forma que solo Shirou y Yuuichi podrían percibir.

_.Vamos alla. Es tu primer partido Shinsuke,demuéstrales a todos lo que vale este pequeñín._-se animaba Shinsuke a si mismo.

El equipo del Raimon se dirigía hacia el estadio,sin saber que todo aquello era el comienzo de algo grande. Era el comienzo de la Revolución de la Ventisca y el Vendaval.

…

…

…

…

…

Lo siento,de veras que siento la tardanza. Pero he estado muy ocupado con las clases y los exámenes,y de hecho no había podido ponerme a trabajar en esto hasta ahora. Como siempre,os recuerdo a los que no lo halláis hecho que respondáis a las preguntas que hice al final del capitulo dos. También me gustaría aclarar que en esta historia Atsuya esta vivo(Ya luego haré un oneshot sobre esto) y que,dado las alteraciones que hice en el tiempo con la caravana Inazuma/time machine para crear a Shirou, Goenji ya no resultaba factible como ídolo de Tenma,por lo que he introducido al personaje de mi compañero Frost Bravo-sempai(Con su permiso claro),Yusei,Chile no Reddo Hokko(El halcón rojo de Chile),el cual no aparecerá corpórea-mente hasta dentro de bastante. Como siempre,solo puedo decirles:

Sayonara

Matta ne

Shirou Kiyama,Raimon no Shirou Ookami


	5. Chapter 5

**Inazuma Eleven GO:La Ventisca y el Vendaval.**

Disclaimer:Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen,solo Shirou. Icarus le pertenece a mi mejor amigo y Yusei a Frost Bravo. De lo contrario,España habría tenido más protagonismo en el FFI y Shuu se habría unido al Raimon.

**Capítulo 5**

Antes de comenzar el partido,el entrenador Kudou decidió darles una charla para motivarlos y decirles la formación.

-Bien chicos,este sera solo un amistoso más. No se preocupen demasiado por las ordenes del 5th Sector y traten de divertirse jugando al fútbol.-les comentó con su típico semblante bien, la formación consistirá en un 3-4-3. En la delantera,Shirou,Tsurugi y Kurama.-Estos asintieron,dando a entender que lo habían entendido,mientras Minamisawa refunfuñaba de fondo por no salir a jugar.-En el medio campo,de izquierda a derecha,Hamano,Tenma,Shindou y Hayami.-Sus reacciones fueron muy dispares. Mientras que Hamano parecía alegre de salir a jugar,Hayami estaba realmente asustado de lo que sucedería si desobedecían al 5th Sector. Mientras tanto,Tenma y Shindou estaban serios,uno por determinación y el otro por que era su naturaleza.-En la defensa,Amagi,Kirino y Gouichi.-Ellos no mostraron demasiado sus emociones,pero podía verse de fondo a un Shinsuke triste por no salir a jugar.-Y en la portería,Nishizono.

Esta ultima declaración sorprendió a todos,dado que todos esperaba que el portero fuese de hecho,el único que tenían para esa posición,Sangoku.

-Por que,Kantoku?-preguntó Shindou totalmente en desacuerdo con esa elección.-Shinsuke es un buen jugador,pero es defensa,no portero. Nuestro portero es Sangoku-sempai.

-Veras Shindou,como tu bien sabrás,el año que viene nuestro portero titular,Sangoku,se graduara,por lo que lo mejor es ir buscando ya a un jugador que lo sustituya el año que viene. Tras ver el partido del otro día en el que Shinsuke jugó de portero,puedo decir que es el que tiene el mayor potencial de todos los aquí presentes para sustituir a Sangoku. A parte,que mejor que un amistoso para comprobar mi teoría?-se explico el entrenador del Raimon.

Una vez algo más convencidos los jugadores del Raimon,estos salieron al campo con la formación dictada por su entrenador. Allí se encontraron con los jugadores del Eito. Cabe decir que la impresió que les dieron no fue mucho mejor a la dada por el Shuuyou Meito hace 10 años a Endou y sus compañeros. Parecía imposible que esos jugadores pudieran vencer a nadie en un juego que no estuviera amañado.

El partido comenzó con el saque del Eito,ante lo cual los jugadores del Raimon comenzaron a ''jugar''. Mientras que los que querían proteger el fútbol querían ver el nivel del Eito,los demás parecían jugar a pesar de que no daban ni un 10%. En cuanto uno de los delanteros se posiciono,lanzo su hissatsu.

-Perfect Course.-grito al tiempo que el balón seguía una ruta ya determinada hacía el supuesto''mejor ángulo''. Sin embargo,el tiro fue parado sin dificultad gracias a la excepcional capacidad de salto de Shinsuke,sorprendiendo al Eito dado que se suponía que tenían que dejarles marcar.

-Tuya Kirino-sempai!-exclamo el pequeño jugador pasandosela a su compañero.

-Tenma!-se la paso Kirino al verlo desmarcado.

-Arigato Kirino-sempai. Soyokaze Step(Paso del Viento Suave).-exclamó el castaño antes de regatear a un centrocampista del Eito para,a continuación,pasarsela a un desmarcado Shirou.

-Gracias Tenma. Kori no Ryuusei(Meteoro de Hielo).-procedió a chutar con su ya conocida técnica. Anotando así el primer gol del partido.

Los jugadores del Eito estaban anonadados. Acaso no se suponía que debían vencer al Raimon 3-0?Y acaso no habían osado desobedecer al 5th Sector y marcar un gol?

De ahi en adelante,tanto el Eito como los 5 del Raimon jugaron con todas sus fuerzas,terminando el partido con un humillante 9-0 a favor del Raimon,marcados por otros 3 Kori no Ryuusei,3 Death Sword,1 Death Drop y 1 tiro normal de Tenma. Se notaba que,pese a ser la mitad que sus contrincantes,los jugadores del Raimon valían cada uno por probablement del Eito.

Al día siguiente,Shirou y Tenma llegaron para la reunión matutina,encontrándose con un Entrenador Kudou próximo a irse rodeado por los demás miembros del equipo.

-Debido a lo sucedido contra el Eito,el director y Fuyukai han decidido expulsarme como entrenador del Raimon. Aun así,no es solo por el asunto del Eito,dado que de hecho llevaban ya un tiempo buscando una forma de echarme del puesto. Aun así,antes de irme me gustaría presentaros a vuestro nuevo entrenador.-De inmediato,por la puerta entro un hombre alto y moreno. Sus ojos y pelo eran marrones y,pese a ser más maduros que en su juventud,los rasgos de su cara todavía podían ser descritos como ''infantiles''.Os presento a Endou Mamoru.

Las caras de los jugadores el Raimon no tenían precio.

…

…

…

…

…

Lo siento,de veras que lo siento!Tenía planeado actualizar bastante más en verano,pero debido a cierto problemas con mis notas(Me quedaron Geografía y Plástica T.T),el hecho de que la semana pasada fueran las fiestas de donde vivo yo y esta semana las de nuestra parroquia vecina;y que,pese a que el ordenador es mio,mi madre tiene la manía de llevárselo al trabajo y no traerlo a casa,casi no he tenido para trabajar en el fic. He logrado ponerme hoy y me gustaría dedicarle este capitulo a mi mejor amigo y casi hermano,Icarus Terumi,dado que de hecho ayer 8 de Julio fue su cumpleaños. Omedetou,Ic-kun. Y con esto,me gustaría despedirme de vosotros hasta que logre encontrar tiempo para otra actualización,y recordaros a los que no lo hayáis hecho que por favor deis vuestra opinión sobre las preguntas del capitulo 2. Y que lo lamento mucho si el partido ha sido algo aburrido,pero no sabía demasiado sobre que poner respecto a un partido como ese,dado que de hecho la acción de este tipo no es lo mio. En fin.

Sayonara,

matta ne.

Shirou Kiyama,Raimon no Shirou Ookami.


End file.
